epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Garrosh Hellscream vs Adolf Hitler. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2 Finale
Wait, this isn't Kratos vs Nietzsche?? I totally fooled all of you, lol!! XDDDDD This is a battle I've been planning for a long time. Like, early-season 1 long. I'm a big fan of World of Warcraft. And it's a big franchise. Very massive, very well-known, very indepth. And I wanted to represent that in pitting Garrosh Hellscream against one of the most notable figures in history. I didn't properly rep it when I used the Lich King back in Sub-Zero vs Elsa, so I wanted the chance to redeem it in my series with this match-up. For a while, I was kind of flip-flopping on what to do with this finale. About early-to-mid Season 1, I came up with the idea for this battle and loved it. Later, I started changing around the battles a lot after telling Cave a good chunk of the battles for Season 2, and this battle was tentatively a remake of Freddy Fazbear vs Chuck E. Cheese, then later Nostalgia Critic vs AVGN, then later again Sonic vs Bolt 2 for a while. When I decided on doing sequels as their own sort of series thing, I officially changed the finale back to being this one, especially since I'd started getting back into World of Warcraft at the time. All three of those battles will definitely happen at some point, they just didn't make the cut for the finale this season. Also, BIG thank you to Assy for helping me with this battle, providing me with material to use. Was also going to get help from Bantha but then I accidentally the whole battle, whoops. :( Would also like to dedicate this battle to both Lak and Coupe, both being major WoW fans, as am I. Also a shoutout to Legion for getting insanely close to figuring this out, and inspiring a number of hints with his guesses. Also, almost forgot, but here's the everything posted today: TK's Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees Cave's Handsome Jack vs Artemis Fowl Lexi's GIR 5 Life vs Annie Wilkes if I missed any then haha fuck you nah jk tell me pls so I can add you 'In the Season 2 finale, power-hungry and former Warchief of the Horde in World of Warcraft, Garrosh Hellscream, and former Nazi German dictator, Adolf Hitler, rap against each other in a match-up of ruthless dictators in world wars.' (Starts at 0:05) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! Garrosh Hellscream (0:21) Treacherous Axis dog! You attempt to challenge the Warchief of the Horde? You’re third reich-te! I’m number one! You can’t live up to a Warlord, Nor level up to this Warsong, the only hold stronger than the one on my axe is. Storming onto you like Ashenvale, I’m tilting over this Axis! You’re a creep of an evil leader who’s betrayed by his own people. Couldn’t win Erwin, stirrin’ trouble in the world war’s sequel. Behind me, I’ve got the might of the entirety of Orgrimmar in Durotar! Think I’ll lose to the likes of a sickly human? Lok’tar ogar! Adolf Hitler (0:43) Betrayed by my own people? When the entirety of the orcs hated you? And your people changing race? I’ll crush you like concentrated Jews! Your ego’s even bigger than any of your expansion packs. Enveloping you in rhymes, I’ll be goosestepping all over your ass! You’re a failure to your own people, and especially to your dad! I’ve left a legacy so big, people recognize me just with a raised hand! Away with you. You need a shower. This’ll be another battle that you fail. You know I’ll never give up, so stand up and Sieg Heil! Thrall (1:05) Never give up? Did you forget Stalingrad? That strategy’s poor. Garrosh, I’ll deal with you later. But for now, FOR THE HORDE! Catching you with your panzers down, the Nazi Regime will never be supreme. I’ll slay you like I did Cairne! Stand down, Hellscream. I don’t need help, Thrall. Boy, you’ve done enough work. While you done shirked in Dunkirk, Hitler! I’ll leave you dunked, sir! You traveled miles just for failure- You’ve holo-cost yourself another loss! Only the strongest may rap! SHUT THE HELL UP, GARROSH! Benito Mussolini (1:28) This slave truly believes that he can slay the beat? You may retreat; my win is sweet. You can’t defeat Benit’. I’ve seen more en-Thralling gameplay over in Runescape. And leaving Garrosh in charge? That was your biggest mistake. The Italian stallion! The ladies love me. There’s no one quite like Mussolini. You can’t hit me; just quit, see? I’m slipperier than Houdini. We’ll raid you in an instant and crush any defiance, When the coarse Horde challenges the world’s greatest alliance! Varian Wrynn (1:48) The greatest alliance? Foolish! Once again, Benito, you’re wrong. Be wary when Varian takes on the failures of both Mussolini and Warsong. The biggest coward in history. Africa best saw the failure of your troops. You’ll be shot, kicked, spat upon! Your own people hated you. But certainly not worse than the orcs did to Garrosh. My raps are a siege to Orgrimmar! I embody Lo’Gosh! I flow like the wind and strike hard like a storm! Leave my opponents surrendering, both the Axis and the Horde. Charles de Gaulle (2:12) Bonjour! Prepare for my raps of grandeur; I’ll take you all on my own. Like his wife, this noob will get pwned by a simple stone throw. Le grand Charles, the General is here to antagonize, The Alliance; a simple downgraded, wannabe of the Allies. The win will appeal to the Free French Forces, like it’s 18 June. Leave you in exile, I can’t stand listening to your grating tunes! Here’s a Hero’s Call: See If You Can Flee From This Battle Rap The Fastest, Or you’ll be left in last place like we did to the Axis! Moira Thaurissan (2:34) You stand before Moira of the Dark Iron Clan and the Council of Three Hammers. There will be Blood in the Snow left over and I’ll be awarded for my valor! Impudence! You’re a disgrace! You lost your home city to the Axis of Awful! You dawdled and lost, and yet you still have de Gaulle to come and squabble? Importantly, Normandy’s normally enormously for normies, to put it bluntly, But you Ironforged a win when you went and invaded your own home country! With flow colder than my home, I take down any who deem to be mean. Anne Frankly, all of you can kiss my High Seat! Now hail to the queen! Winston Churchill (2:59) Looks like you need some assistance, Charles, not that it’s that bad. After all, you’re only being dissed by a shit who wasn’t wanted by her own dad. We shall never surrender, especially not to the likes of midget Leia! You know, it’s a good thing you’re a priest, for on the mic, I’m a slayer! We’ll outflank any Scottish-dropouts when you try to challenge these world powers. Ending this like your dad did to your husband! You know this is our finest hour. You think you can flow? Well, there’s no hope! We’re known for taking down sea lions! Whether you’re sailing or you’re flying, we can take down any faux alliance. Sylvanas Windrunner (3:34) I’ll let none survive when I step up to the mic! You’ll be left more Forsaken then I when I lead the Children of the Night! What are we if not slaves to this torment, Resulted from the abhorrence that your raps warrant? Winston will wince a ton in pain, like the Gallipoli campaign. Bomb your city into flames, then the Dark Lady will show you her range. You best know the Sunwell, as I spit so hot, so cool, And overtake any Nazi brats who fail to implement their rule. Joseph Stalin (3:55) You think you spit cool? Prepare to be slain by another leader of the cold. I’ll sever your body from your soul, and collectivize all of your strongholds. Coming from the other side of the Iron Curtain, a superpower compared to the likes of Superman, Stalin’s not stallin’ to give each of you a shriveled backhand. I’m the true cold Motherland ruler; Moira can take her seat. I’m known to erase one ruler of three; you can just ask Trotsky. I don’t mean to be rushin’, but you’re all doomed to meet your defeat, Beneath my feet. The Cold War’s beat. Never mess with a commie. Tyrande Whisperwind (4:17) You wish to challenge a priestess? Then I, too, shall take the battlefield. You truly cannot harm me when the goddess, Elune, is my shield. I will show no mercy against these merciless, aged men. A hellish feud between selfish fools? Surely, it is the War of the Ancients! While you’re just chilling, I’m killing it. When I spit, it’s ill-idan. Your win is an Emerald Dream. Sylvanas better have made like her name and ran. You’ll wish you never attempted a fight around the likes of Darnassus, Especially when your people couldn’t even level up to that of NASA. Emperor Hirohito (4:39) Taking my stance in this, do you truly believe that you really have a chance, When all you are is the leader of the sisterhood of the traveling plants? I’m a hero to my people! You’re sister-in-law to evil! There is no equal! I don’t mean to be a Shōwa-ff, but I’m not here to keep it peaceful. With the way I’ve improved our economy, you just know that my raps are rich. A descendent from the gods themselves, I’m taking down this mystic bitch! Countries brought down by simple hobos couldn’t hope to challenge Hirohito. I’m keeping you all on your toes. You should just make like a rogue and go incognito. Genn Greymane (5:15) Get gabbing or get going. Hirohito doesn’t know how to get flowing. You’re used to getting bombs dropped on you, now face my verbal blowing. You won’t like me when I’m angry, not with this shade I’m throwing. Best learn to fear the King of Gilneas when his fur starts growing. I’m a beast on the beat! Slaying scourge? It’s my niche! Taking down wannabe kings not even recognized by the Japanese. I impale imperial emperors when they think that they can face us! Want to play? I’m a god in this fray! Greymane will win, for Gilneas! Hideki Tojo (5:39) Do not worry, my lord! I shall assist you in this verbal war, Against a puppy stealing from Victorian lore. Silver’s all that’s needed to leave you on the floor. We’ll be conquering anyone in our path, so why don’t you just do the math? You ruled a city living in the past! I’m defending my people from the Allies’ wrath! With these rhymes you chew, you’re just wasting food! So really, fools, thank you. And slaying Scourge? They purged you from your home! And here, I’ll do the same, too. Crushing British forces alike, you’re left threatened by our might. Resistance is futile when it’s I that’s stepped up to the mic. Vol'jin (6:13) ‘ey, mon! Pretty smooth moves from dis rude crew, But you don’t got de ‘tude to stand up to my voodoo! De spirits be restless, ‘cause dey can’t stand yer pooh pooh. And Tojo here too scared to face his crimes, so he tried seppuku! First non-orc leader of de Horde, I take down anyone in my way, And de Japanese couldn’t even last in de war dey tried to wage. Ye couldn’t penetrate me even wit’ my lack of armor! Leave ye lookin’ even worse den ye did to Pearl Harbor. Franklin D. Roosevelt (6:44) I pledge to you a New Deal: if you leave now, I won’t beat you too bad. A Jamaican cave-dweller couldn’t hope to win with simple voodoo doodads. The Americans step forth into the fray, filled with hope, hard-work, and devotees, While you’re just a game that’s simply a Dungeons and Dragons wannabe, The cousin of a grizzly bear stepping to the mic? You know it’s Roosevelt! When all of you step up to the mic, the only thing we have to fear is fear itself. Nerd games couldn’t hope to team me! We beat the Axis! There’s no chance, see? Putting you all in your place? Now THAT’S the American Dream! Chen & Li Li Stormstout (7:18) Sloooww dooowwn. There’s no need to be so pissed. Stepping forth from the mist, I’m here to settle down those that’ve been dissed. Hypocrites, throwing fits, British bigots, and then this monkey? How can you diss? Roosevelt here can’t even stand up for his own country! It’s like the Valley of Four Winds! Especially with this vegetable. Acting like he can be proud. Dropping two bombs? It’s detestable. Hirohito and Tojo? Forgettable! Why is Hitler a prick? He had one testicle! Li Li! Language! What? It’s the truth! No need to get so defensible. I just care about you, child. I don’t want you to grow to be cruel like them. Don’t you see, everyone? This war is fruitless. It must just come to an end. This war of worlds is pointless! It hurts people across every geographical region. Now let us go child. We must prepare ourselves for the coming legion... Epilogue: A massive, bulky, black tauren stood watch among the bamboo trees of Pandaria, having watched the whole ordeal play out. He stood nearly 9 feet tall, encased in wooden, feathered, and steel armor. Protecting his face was a headdress, a steel plate going over the top of his head and a cloth protecting his face. His weapon of choice, an ancient stone bow, enchanted with magical properties. At his side was a red raptor, wearing armor as well. The tauren just stared forward in confusion at the events he'd just witnessed. "...what the fuck just happened?" The wind picked up ever so slightly, and a scroll rolled over and bumped into the tauren's hooves. He glanced down and blinked in confusion, snatching it up and reading it over. Rakupuappi stared at the scroll for a while, before promptly ripping the paper in half and tossing it into a river nearby. "Hrmph. Villainous scum," the tauren huffed aggressively as he turned away from the river. "What kind of person would take pride in being a criminal?" Who won? Horde (Garrosh Hellscream, Thrall, Sylvanas Windrunner, Vol'jin) Axis Powers (Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, Emperor Hirohito, Hideki Tojo) Alliance (Varian Wyrnn, Moira Thaurissan, Tyrande Whisperwind, Genn Graymane) Allied Powers (Charles de Gaulle, Winston Churchill, Joseph Stalin, Franklin D. Roosevelt) Chen & Li Li Stormstout Hints for this battle explained: War of the Worlds - it references "World War II" and "World of War'craft". Also, ''War of the Worlds is about aliens invading, and there are two "alien" races that invade Azeroth, the main world of the Warcraft franchise; orcs and draenei, Garrosh Hellscream and Thrall both being orcs. Ghostface in Hell - Ghostface is from the movie Scream. "Hell", "Scream". It's a reference to Garrosh's last name, Hellscream. It's a pun. :P J1coupe - Coupe is a big fan of World of Warcraft, and Blizzard games in general. Coupe also used Garrosh Hellscream in his Warcraft Royale. As well, kind of unintentional, but Coupe's signature character is the Doctor, known for time travel, and Garrosh traveled into the past at one point in an attempt to rewrite history. Sign of the horns - In ERB, Hitler's swastika armband was changed to have the sign of the horns symbol on it. Really vague hint, but ye. As well, the hand is stylized as a computer mouse, referencing to World of Warcraft being a computer game. Iamthelegion - The Burning Legion (also referred to as simply "The Legion") is an army in World of Warcraft, and the leader of the Burning Legion, Illidan Stormrage, is the brother-in-law to one of the rappers in the battle, Tyrande Whisperwind. Kratos vs Nietzsche - Kratos and Garrosh are both large, bald, overly muscular figures with tattoos along their body, whom constantly are involved in wars and fighting. Nietzsche was a big influence to the Nazi regime and Hitler in particular, even if it wasn't Nietzsche himself but the ways his sister altered his work. '''Trivia: *This is the first time a battle started and ended with a video game character. In both royales and even Gordon Freeman vs Isaac Newton, the battle started with a historical character and ended with one. Category:Blog posts